The Life Of a FBI Agent
by Milliespencerreid
Summary: Sequel to the life of Stella Reid. What happens when Stella and Henry join the BAU and join the team in fighting against Unsubs. How will they cope in keeping their relationship together and still trying to be normal teenagers? Set two years later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is the sequel to The Life Of Stella Reid. It's set two years later so Stella is seventeen and Henry is eighteen. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and this story. The whole story will revolve around life at the BAU. Enjoy&Review ;)**

Chapter 1: Bad beginnings.

"Clear." I heard Hotch say in his mic. Morgan gestured for me to scurry forward towards the next corner. We were currently in Atlanta, trying to hunt down a killer who went by the name of The Sandman. It was a horrific case. Victims were found with their eyes gauged out. After doing hours and hours of profiling, we narrowed it down to one suspect. James Young, an optician who grew up believing the disturbing myth of the Sandman. At the moment we were in this sicko's house.

"Clear." Morgan said, checking round the corner. All of a sudden a loud piercing scream came from a room down the hall. Morgan ran towards the door and I hastily followed. Hotch, Dad, Emily, JJ and Henry appeared just as Morgan kicked down the locked door.

"Freeze." Hotch shouted, aiming his gun at James Young. Young was hovering over a young woman with something that resembled an ice cream scoop.

"No, I am the Sandman." James stammered.

"No, you're James Young. You were told these stories as a little kid. I bet they scared you, didn't they? And I bet all the other kids made fun of you for being scared?" Dad said softly.

"They did, I hated that story. But mother told me to conquer my fear, she said I was being pathetic. So I decided to embrace my fear, become it." James said, slightly more confidently.

"James put down the weapon and the Sandman will be gone forever." Emily tried to say. James flinched slightly, he leant down to put the ice cream scoop thing on the floor. Everyone lowered their guns slightly (yes, I had a gun, much to dads dismay). However, James wasn't going down without a fight. Out of nowhere he brought out a knife and lunged towards us. Shots rang through the house. Just a few yards away, James Young lay lifeless. I felt sick. I'd seen dead bodies but never had I seen someone get shot. Deciding to get some air, I turned away from the scene and walked out of the house.

The night was so peaceful and I found it hard to believe that an Unsub had just been shots minutes before.

"You okay?" Dad asked. I nodded giving him a small smile.

"I get it that this stuff freaks you out a little. This is what, your fourth case?" Dad said softly.

"I know." I sighed. "Does it get any better?"

"Truthfully no. But over time you learn that what you did was the right thing, and the nightmares and guilt soon fade away." Dad replied, pulling me into a one-armed hug.

"I know, I just can't wait to get home."

"Tell me about it. What say we have a Harry Potter marathon?" Dad suggested.

"You know me to well." I smiled.

Soon the team gathered outside. Once everything was sorted we all headed back to the hotel. It had been a tough case, so we were planning on staying the night at the hotel, then heading back home early tomorrow. For once the sight of a hotel bed pleased me and as soon as I entered the room I was sharing with Emily, I got into my pjs and got into bed.

"You aren't going to bed already?" Emily smiled.

"I'm tired, can't we just get room-service?" I asked, batting my eyelashes slightly.

"Why not." Emily smiled.

"You're the best." I squealed. I picked up the phone and ordered a cheeseburger and chips, with a diet coke. Emily ordered the same and soon we were kitted out for the night.

"Stella?" Emily asked, nibbling at her chips.

"Yes." I replied, my mouth completely full of food.

"Can I ask you a question?" Emily said tentatively.

"Sure, fire away."

"What happened between you and Henry? It's just one minute you were madly in love and the next thing we know is that you broke up." Emily asked gently. I instantly felt a lump form in my throat. Henry and I broke up two weeks ago, it was a mutual agreement, but to be perfectly honest when I'm alone, I cry myself to sleep about it.

"Um- we, uh. We got into a big argument one night and well things just didn't go well from there." I replied. I didn't want to go into full detail because I knew that I'd probably break down.

"Maybe you should talk. I'm not saying get back together, but maybe you could be friends. It's kinda awkward between the pair of you." Emily suggested.

"I know it is." I sighed. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Emily called out. The door opened and dad happily walked in.

"I wondered why you two weren't at dinner. Honestly are we not good enough for you?" Dad asked smiling.

"Reid, have you drank to much coffee or something?" Emily asked.

"Nope, why." Dad replied quickly.

"Because you look slightly crazy dad." I said. He looked like a little kid, even standing still he was bouncing a little.

"Well I may of had a couple of cups. I was desperate I hadn't had one all day." Dad smiled.

"You do realize you're not going to sleep tonight." Emily laughed.

"Oh well, sleeping's over rated." Dad replied

"You're mad." I stated, dad went slightly mental with his coffee.

"Isn't everyone. Now, I'll leave you be. Night Stel, I love you." Dad smiled.

"Yeah I love you too." I called out as he left the room.

"You're dads mad." Emily commented.

"Don't I know it." I replied.

"Well now the teams back from dinner, I'm just going to see JJ. She said she wanted to talk to me. Will you be alright on your own?" Emily said getting up.

"I'll be fine." I replied, shoving a few more chips into my mouth.

"Don't take my food, I'll know." She warned.

"I wouldn't dare." I called out as she left the room. It was nice to have some peace and quiet for a moment. When on a case you were around the team 24/7, and with what was going on between Henry and I, sometimes it was unbearable. The door knocked pulling me out of my peacefulness.

"It's open." I called out, taking a bite out of my burger.

"Oh, sorry, I was looking for Emily." Came a familiar face. My head shot up to see Henry at the doorway. As usual the lump in my throat re-appeared.

"Uh, she's um out." I stammered. Henry just stood there for a moment thinking.

"Can we talk?" He finally asked.

"What about?" I said, acting as if I didn't know. The truth was I didn't want to bring this up now.

"What do you think Stella. After that night we didn't talk, we didn't even try to sort things out." He replied. This made me angry. I had wanted to talk to him, apologize, but he didn't give me a chance.

"Don't you think I wanted to? I woke up the next morning and you'd left. I wanted to talk maybe even forget about what happened, but you left." I stated angrily.

"I know I shouldn't have left, but after what you said to me, what I said to you, I needed space." He responded.

"Well I guess you got space didn't you." I replied. I just wanted him to leave, it hurt to much to talk about what happened.

"Yeah but I don't want it Stella." He replied glumly.

"Well we don't always get what we want. Now, if you don't mind could you just go." I stated. Henry looked angry, I thought for a moment he was going to argue, but he just turned. However as he went through the door, Emily came through, causing them to bump into each other.

"Sorry Henry, I didn't see you there." Emily said.

"It's fine, I should of looked." Henry responded quietly.

"You two okay?" Emily asked, we were far from okay.

"Yeah, fine." He replied bluntly. His words were so harsh that it hurt.

"Okay can we just stop for a minute. I thought you two would of been more clever. Henry you've lived with profilers all your life. So when I ask if you're okay, I don't expect to be lied to." Emily replied. Henry looked a little embarrassed.

"Emily can we just leave it?" I begged. I wasn't ready to go into what happened.

"Why? You keep saying that you want to talk about what happened, but every-time I ask, you come up with an excuse." Henry said angrily.

"B-because there's nothing to talk about." I replied. I was lying. I wanted it to be like the movies, the guy and the girl make up and live happily ever after, but life isn't a film.

"Guys just slow down. Right we're going to start from the beginning, what the hell happened?" Emily demanded.

"Would you like to do the honours?" I asked bitterly. I didn't think I could go through what happened again.

"Fine. It happened one night when you had a case. We hadn't started field work yet so like always, I went round to Stella's. Everything was fine until we got into an argument. Things just went down hill from there." Henry sighed, his voice shaking slightly.

"What did you argue about? I'm not trying to meddle, it's just that it must of been pretty serious?" Emily asked gently.

"I-I was moaning about mum, we'd gotten into an argument and I was annoyed. Stella tried to comfort me but I was being stupid. I told her she didn't know how I was feeling. She got mad and we both said things we didn't mean, horrible things." Henry replied.

"I-I told him that I hated him. That I hated the fact that he spent so much time with dad. I said that I wished that he'd never been born" I mumbled.

"And I said that she needed to get over her mum and I didn't see why she was making such a big deal about it." Henry sighed, his eyes were wet.

"I wanted to talk to him about it the next morning, apologise. B-but he'd already left." I stammered. I was dangerously close to completely loosing it.

"I didn't mean to, what I said was unforgivable. I thought you were better off without me." Henry said quietly.

"You guys are obviously sorry, so why can't you apologize and be friends." Emily suggested. If only it was that easy.

"I-uh, can we talk about this tomorrow, I'm shattered?" Henry asked. I wanted to talk about it now, but I didn't say this. Some things are better left unsaid.

"Yeah sure." I said giving him a weak smile.

"Well night." Henry turned.

"Night." I replied quietly before he left the room.

"You're really going to let him go like that?" Emily asked softly.

"It's fine, I don't care." I replied weakly. "If you don't mind I'm shattered."

I rolled over so my back was facing Emily and quietly cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Henry's POV.

I practically ran straight back to my room. It was cowardly of me to of run away like this, but I couldn't just be friends with Stella. I loved her, no matter what. I couldn't just accept that we'd just be friends, I wanted more than that. I opened the door of my room. I was sharing my room with Spencer and I couldn't have been more relieved to find that he wasn't there. Lying on my bed I lay awake and quietly cried myself to sleep.

I woke up my head throbbing. I had gotten barely any sleep last night. There was too much on my mind. Even when I did have the odd few dreams, they were about Stella. I couldn't help but groan when Spencer woke me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah fine, how long till we have to leave?" I asked sitting up.

"Uh, ten minutes. I know you didn't get much sleep last night so I thought I'd leave you a little longer." Spencer replied.

"Well thanks." I said, getting up. I quickly got changed and packed my go-bag. I was thankful that Spencer had gone to the effort of getting me a coffee. After quickly downing it, we headed off to the jet. The car-ride was mainly in silence, to be honest I was too tired to start up a conversation.

"Can we talk when we get on the jet?" Spencer asked.

"Sure." I replied, I had a pretty good idea what it was about. When we finally arrived at the airstrip we boarded the plane. Everyone was on there except for Hotch. Stella was curled up on the sofa, Derek, Emily and Mum took the four, and Spencer and I took the two.

"Hey Blondie, you look awful." Derek smiled.

"Thanks Baldie." I replied half-heartedly.

"Anytime." Derek smiled.

"Who's up for some Chinese when we get back?" Mum offered.

"Count me in." Came Hotch. "Sorry I'm late, my alarm didn't work."

"You're hardly late." Emily smiled. "And you can count me in too."

"And me."

"Yep, same here."

"Henry, Stella, you in too?" Morgan asked.

"All I want is to sleep." Stella yawned.

"Late night, huh?" Spencer asked.

"Something like that." She replied half asleep.

"What about you Henry? You in?" Mum asked.

"I might go see dad for a bit." I lied. Mum could tell but she didn't say anything.

"God you're both so boring." Morgan joked. I was too tired to reply. Soon enough the jet took off. Stella fell asleep, Hotch read over files, and Morgan, Emily and Mum did their own things. I desperately wanted to sleep but I couldn't. There was too much on my mind and I just couldn't get peaceful.

"You okay?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Yeah, fine." I lied.

"Maybe you should get some sleep. You look terrible, no offence." He advised gently.

"Yeah well I feel terrible." I mumbled.

"Henry, please just talk to her. Have a proper talk between just the two of you and sort things out. It's not healthy what this is doing to the both of you. I know for a fact that she doesn't get a lot of sleep and night and she's become so much more closed up." Spencer said.

"Shh, you don't know if she's asleep." I said panicked.

"Don't worry, she's leaning on her left hand. She always does that when she's asleep." Spencer assured.

"I know we need to talk. I should have apologized to her last night but I'm a coward. I just don't want to hurt her." I sighed.

"You won't hurt her. You're hurting her more by not talking about it. To be honest I couldn't care less what you argued about, just as long as it's resolved." Spencer stated.

"Fine I'll talk to her when we get back." I agreed. I couldn't help but yawn a little. I was so tired.

"Henry just go to sleep." Spencer said. I didn't argue. The minute I shut my eyes I was greeted to a pleasant deep sleep.

* * *

Spencer's POV.

Henry fell asleep pretty quickly. I don't blame him, it was a tough case and he got no sleep last night. Sighing a little, I got up to get coffee.

"Is Henry asleep?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, do you know why they are both so tired?" I asked. I knew why Henry was tired. Half the night he was either rolling about or sniffling.

"They kind of got in an argument last night." Emily spoke up. I instantly knew that Stella's night went something along the lines of Henry's.

"Reid, not that it's any of my business but are they talking yet?" Morgan asked.

"He said he'll talk to her soon." I replied. The team practically knew everything that was going on.

"Good, I hate seeing them so upset." Emily said relieved. Emily had been so good to Stella over these last couple of years and for that I was extremely grateful.

"I know. I'm sorry Spence, I don't know what happened. He just came home one day saying that they broke up. He wouldn't come out of his room for days. I tried to get Henry to talk to Stella but he wouldn't." JJ sighed.

"JJ, it's not Henry's fault. Stella's so damn stubborn." I replied.

"Well I don't care what happened as long as it doesn't interfere with their work. We need to be able to communicate and I can't have them working when they aren't talking." Hotch stated.

"I know Hotch. I've talked to Henry and I'll talk to Stella when we get back." I replied. Just because they broke up it didn't mean that it could interfere with their job.

"It's fine. A bit of drama always liven's the place up a little." Hotch smiled.

"Oh just you wait till Lola's out there breaking hearts. Then you tell me that it liven's things up. Henry's been ridiculous recently. Will asked him if he wanted a fry-up and he burst into tears." JJ laughed a little. It wasn't funny that Henry and Stella were upset, it was just that they were blowing it out of proportion.

"Why?" Morgan asked amused.

"Because in Tangled they use frying pans and tangled is Stella's favourite film." JJ laughed. I couldn't help but join in.

"That happened the other day with Stella. I just asked her if she wanted some fish for dinner and she stormed into her room crying. When I asked her if she was okay, she said that Finding Nemo was one of the first Disney films she made Henry watch." I said. The team started laughing a little.

"The sooner we get these guys talking the better." Morgan said.

"Don't I know it. Young love can be so dramatic." JJ laughed.

**Hey guys, so this is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for breaking them up and please don't kill me. Things will sort themselves out...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, so sorry for the delay in the update. My laptop has been so slow. I wasn't planning on writing what happens in this chapter so soon but I caved in. Also, just a quick note, Stella was 14 at the start of the Life of Stella Reid and Henry was 16. However, near the end of it she turned 15 and this story is 2 years later so Stella is 17 and Henry is 18. Thanks for the reviews though:)**

I fumbled with the key struggling to get it into the lock. I was too tired to be dealing with this. After the jet had landed, dad dropped me off at the apartment, then went to get Chinese with the team. I was still so tired and all I wanted was my bed. After finally getting the door open, I dropped my go-bag on the floor and made my way to my room. After changing into my pj's, I went back to a warm, deep sleep.

I was awoken to the sound of the front door. Slightly confused I looked at my phone and saw that I'd only been asleep for an hour. Dad wasn't suppose to be back yet. Cautiously I got out of bed and made my way down the corridor. I peered into the living room to see that Henry was sitting on the sofa.

"What are you doing here?" I asked harshly, making him jump.

"Were you asleep?" He asked.

"I was until you woke me up. Now answer my question, what are you doing here?" I asked again.

"I just want to talk Stel." Henry answered.

"So you thought you'd just let yourself into my house." I responded bitterly.

"Please just stop talking and listen to what I've got to say." Henry begged, gesturing me to sit on the sofa. I couldn't kick him out seeing as he had keys, so I decided to hear what he had to say.

"Fine." I huffed. Sitting as far away as possible to him.

"Stella I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry. I'm sorry for being a coward last night I shouldn't have run away like that. What I said to you that night was wrong, and I definitely shouldn't have left in the morning. I'm sorry for what I've put you through, but the truth is I miss you. I-I can't bear not being with you. You mean to much to me." Henry stammered. I could tell he was close to loosing it. I took in what he said. It was what I'd been wanting to hear for so long.

"Don't you think it hurt me to not being with you. I miss you so much Henry. The reason I can't bear talking to you is because it hurts that we're not together any-more. I also felt like I'd lost a part of me, after everything we've been through and done together, I didn't want to let you go that easily. I'm so sorry for what I said I didn't mean any of it. I lo-" I had to stop myself from saying it. I couldn't admit that I loved him still. My eyes stung with tears, but instead of brushing them away like always, I let them flow over.

"Stella I know what you were going to say." Henry started.

"Henr-"

"No, let me finish. I love you Stella, I never stopped loving you." He replied. This was when I broke down. God knows why, I was tired, conflicted and slightly hormonal. Henry greeted me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Shh, there's no need to cry." He whispered.

"I don't even know why I'm crying." I sobbed. Henry laughed a little.

"I've missed you." He said softly.

"I've missed you to so much. Can we please just put everything behind us Henry?" I asked weakly.

"I've wanted to do that since that night." He responded.

"Hen, this doesn't mean we're completely back together, but we're friends. Can you cope with that for now?" I asked, I just didn't want to rush into things.

"As long as it's not forever." He responded.

"It won't be, we just need to take things slow, start over." I replied looking up at him. He wiped away my tears and smiled at me.

"It's fine, I've got you back now, that's all that matters." He said happily. I nodded and hugged him tightly.

"What now?" I sniffled.

"How about we watch a film. I'm thinking Tangled." He smiled.

"I was thinking Finding Nemo, but Tangled's good." I replied, sliding the DVD in the player. Throughout the film we sat in each others arms talking. It was nice to have my friend back. About half way through the film, we heard footsteps in the hallway. I graciously rolled off the sofa and landed hard on the floor.

"Very elegant." Henry laughed.

"I'm training to be in the royle ballet." I laughed back. "Now what say we have some fun." I smiled evilly.

"What are you thinking?" Henry asked.

"Just follow my lead." I smiled, shoving him off the sofa and on the floor. The door clicked open and I winked at Henry.

"JUST DON'T SPEAK TO ME EVER AGAIN." I shouted.

"DON'T WORRY I'M NOT PLANNING TO." He shouted back, going along with it all. Dad entered followed by Emily, Derek and JJ.

"What's going on?" Dad asked concerned.

"Why's Henry on the floor?" Derek asked.

"Because Stella's crazy and she pushed me." Henry replied.

"I'm not crazy, you're the crazy one." I shouted back.

"Says the one who pushed me over." Henry snapped back.

"Well you just strutted in here." I retorted. I could see Henry lose composure.

"I don't strut." He complained.

"Yes, you do. You have an extremely feminine walk." I said still shouting. That's when Henry burst out laughing and I couldn't help but join in. I helped him up and looked over to see extremely confused faces.

"What just happened?" JJ asked obviously confused.

"Why are you laughing?" Dad asked puzzled. Henry and I didn't reply as we were to busy laughing.

"I take it you made up." Derek summed up.

"Don't do that to us, I was nearly going to call SWAT." Emily laughed.

"I'm sorry we couldn't resist." I giggled.

"It was Stella's idea." Henry said.

"You joined in." I said nudging him.

"What can I say, I couldn't resist." Henry smiled.

"So you two are back together?" Dad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not quite yet, we're taking it slow." I replied, a little embarrassed that I was talking about my love life with my dad.

"I don't even care. I'm sorry but you two have dragged this on for to long. Just having you talking is a relief." Dad said nearly shouting.

"Yeah I mean you guys weren't even talking to each other, it was painful." Derek joined in.

"Well sorry." I said flatly.

"Yeah I didn't realize you guys were taking so much interest in our love lives." Henry added.

"It wasn't exactly hard. Even Hotch knew every little thing that happened. It's not like you guys are discrete." Emily replied. I felt my cheeks burn a little.

"Oh well, everything's been forgotten." Henry smiled, I was grateful he did.

"So you guys have really made up?" Derek asked.

"Yes, we made up and watched Tangled." I said happily.

"God not that film. Did you manage to watch it without crying?" JJ asked laughing.

"Mum!" Henry shouted, turning a deep red.

"What do you mean without crying?" I asked amused.

"You have no idea how many times Henry's broken down crying due to Tangled. He couldn't even look at a frying pan without breaking down." JJ laughed. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Mum!" Henry said a tomato colour.

"Stella you're not one to laugh. Anything to do with Finding Nemo and you'd be in tears. Also if Come on Eileen came on the radio, or The Notebook was on telly, you'd be in an absolute fit." Dad laughed. It was now my turn to go red.

"Same with Henry." JJ laughed.

"It's great to know you care about our feelings." I said sarcastically.

"We're just kidding guys, we're just relieved you two are happy again." Dad smiled.

"So am I." Henry and I ended up saying at the same time. I really did love him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay. I had this written for so long, as you can tell, but kept forgetting to publish it. I know Halloween was last week but I thought I'd write this in honour of the Reid's favourite holiday. I'd like to thank my sister who helped me come up with the costumes:) please enjoy!**

The clock seemed to tick slower and slower. Tonight was one of mine and Dad's favourite nights of the year. Tonight was Halloween. It had been two days since the Sandman case and so far the team hadn't been called on another one. This meant paperwork for everyone. And a lot of it. Somehow my pile always seemed to be increasing. Usually I wouldn't mind, but tonight I was desperate to get back to the apartment. Rossi was holding a Halloween party at his and practically the whole FBI was invited.

"Done." I shouted, happily placing the last file on the pile.

"Calm down Stella." Dad laughed.

"No I won't calm down. Tonight is Halloween and I'm excited." I said still shouting.

"I can tell. Just wait for me to finish this file and we can leave." Dad laughed, writing up his last file.

"Done!" Henry cried.

"Great, now come on Dad let's go." I said jumping up and down.

"I take it you've got your costume sorted for tonight?" Emily asked grinning.

"Of course, I've planned this since summer." I smiled in return.

"Care to enlighten me as what you're going as?" Emily asked.

"You'll see tonight." I replied sneakily.

"Right Stel, you ready to go?" Dad asked with his things.

"Yes." I cried running to the elevator.

"See you later." Dad called out.

"Yeah, see you later." I shouted out from the elevator.

"Was that necessary?" Dad asked with a smile.

"Yes, very." I laughed. We went down to the parking lot and hopped into my car. Yes I drove now. Usually it was me who drove dad about now. I hastily pulled out of the parking lot and made my way to the apartment.

"Slow down Stella." Dad cried.

"No, I'm not going over the limit." I replied.

Soon enough we arrived at the apartment. I ran inside and started getting ready. First I put on my costume. It didn't really matter if I got any make up down it because it would just add to the effect. I was going as Mary Shelley. A lot of you may be thinking, who the hell is that? Mary Shelley is one of the finest novelists of all time. She was the creator of Frankenstein. Henry and I were kind of going together, as he was going as Frankenstein's monster. My outfit consisted of a black maxi corset dress, with gold lining on the top. Underneath the dress was many layers of petticoats to puff it out. For my make-up I just applied a light layer of foundation, mascara and a light lipstick. My hair was a challenge. I had to somehow get it into a Victorian style bun. I decided to separate it into three sections. The first two I twisted and pinned them up at the side of my head, and the last section I tied into a messy bun. When I was finally finished,I looked over at the clock to see that it was six. The party started in an hour and a half.

Deciding to get something to eat, I wondered into the kitchen. Dad was already dressed and ready. Dad was going as Edgar Allen Poe. Therefore, he wore a black suit with a white shirt, a fake black moustache and he had a raven on his shoulder, accompanied by his own copy of Raven.

"A true genius shudders at incompleteness and usually prefers silence to saying something which is not everything it should be." I quoted causing dad to jump up. He turned around and gaped at me.

"You're Mary Shelley! My daughter's dressed up as Mary Shelley! This is the proudest I've ever been of you." Dad practically shouted. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jeez Dad, calm down. Anyway what do you mean this is the proudest you've ever been of me, did getting into the BAU mean nothing?" I laughed.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, not everyday your daughter dresses up as Mary Shelley then quotes Edgar Allen Poe." Dad replied still smiling.

"Well I put a lot of thought into it." I smiled in return. "Now where's the food? I'm starving."

After slowly eating Pizza and having a long conversation about Victorian Literature with dad, it was time to leave. I could barely contain my excitement, I loved Halloween too much. I made my way down to my car and excitedly got in.

"Please don't break the speed limits, it doesn't look good if the government are breaking the laws." Dad begged.

"I'll try not to." I said in return, not promising much. I drove off pretty quickly, and soon enough we were at Rossi's mansion. Upon entering I was caught in a daze. The whole mansion was decorated Halloweeny. It looked amazing. Music was blaring from inside and I couldn't contain my excitement any longer. After running up to the front door, I knocked excitedly. Rossi answered and instantly greeted me in a hug.

"Stella, long time no see." He smiled.

"Rossi, you look amazing." I commented. I could tell straight away who he was.

"Thank-you, you look amazing to, but I don't even want to ask who you both are. It might confuse my old mind." He smiled.

"Anything you say Al Capone." I laughed. Rossi had only gone as the most famous gangster of all time.

"Is the rest of the team here?" Dad asked.

"Yep, they should be in the room to the left where everyone else is. Just follow the music." Rossi instructed. Dad and I followed the music and found a room full of people dancing. The team was scattered, but they all looked amazing. Seeing as Derek and Emily were nearest I went up to them first.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey Stella, hey Reid." They both said.

"I love the costume Captain Fury," I said to Morgan, who was wearing an eye patch. "Same with you black widow." I smiled at Emily.

"Well thank-you. Who are the two of you." Morgan asked.

"I'm Edgar Allen Poe, I thought it was quite obvious." Dad replied.

"Oh yeah, silly me. Sorry pretty boy, must have had one to many to drink." Morgan tried to say covering himself up. This just caused us to laugh.

"What about you Stella?" Emily asked.

"I'm Mary Shelley, the creator of Frankenstein. Henry was my little clue." I replied.

"Of course, I don't know how I didn't get that." Emily laughed. Soon enough I'd made my way round, Bonnie and Clyde (Beth and Hotch), Alice in Wonderland and The Mad Hatter (Will and JJ), and faces from the Los Dias De Los Muertos festival (Garcia and Kevin). That just left Mario, Frankenstein's monster, Hermes, Lois Lane, Superman and a box of cereal.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Ah, my creator. Hey Mrs. Shelley." Henry smiled.

"Hello Frankenstein's monster." I smiled in return.

"I'm sorry Stella but who are you?" Jack asked confused.

"I'm Mary Shelley the writer of Frankenstein." I replied for the hundredth time of the night.

"Of course." Jack laughed.

"Well it was more original than Superman." Henry stated.

"Shut-up Blondie, I'd fight you but I have a girlfriend now." Jack said smugly. His arm was linked around Bella, or Lois Lane. I'd met Bella quite a few times and she'd been going out with Jack for two years.

"As interesting as a fight would be, as the responsible adult, I shouldn't let that happen." Said Hermes, or Anderson.

"I like your costume Anderson, it really reflects you." I joked. Hermes was the god of thieves and travel. He was also the messenger of the Gods, and Anderson was the BAU's messenger.

"Don't push it Reid." He mock warned.

"I love your outfit to Lola. You're a serial Killer." I smiled. Even though Lola was younger than me, she acted very mature for her age and I got on with her very well.

"At last someone who understands what I'm meant to be." She cried.

"It was quite hard to be fair." Mario, or Edward laughed. Lola gave him daggers. "But very creative." He saved.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. Everyone one was dancing and everything was a bit manic. By midnight the party was still going strong. I decided to get some air though, my costume was quite tight around my stomach and I was finding it a little hard to breath. I wondered outside in Rossi's garden. A few people were out here talking so I decided to go to a spot where I could be alone. I walked through the garden a bit until I found the spot where Henry and I had watched the Notebook, years before. Just sitting here made me miss him even more. I was happy that we were friends but I wanted to be back in his arms. I wanted to be fooling around with him, I wanted to be with him again. I missed waking up in the morning to him, I missed that we'd stay up late talking, I missed everything about him.

"Stella." Came his voice. I thought I was delusional so I didn't turn around. Well that was until he grabbed my arm. I flinched still thinking that I was imagining him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He said softly.

"It's fine, I was just in a deep thought. How'd you know that I was here?" I asked, snapping out of the trance I was in.

"I, I uh followed you. I saw you go outside and was going to catch up with you, but you were to far away." He stammered slightly.  
"I just needed some air." I replied back. I stared into his blue eyes even though it hurt. I wanted him back. I needed him back. I was going to get him back. Without thinking I leant in and kissed him. It only lasted for a few seconds, seeing as I realized what I was doing and pulled away.

"Hen-" I said about to apologize when I was cut off. I couldn't complete my sentence as he kissed me back. When we pulled apart I couldn't help but laugh. I don't know why I did, I think I was just relieved, but I suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted.

"That was.-" I started.

"Amazing. What I've been waiting for. What I've wanted to do for so long." Henry said grinning.

"Henry, I wanted that as well but I don't want to rush into things. I don't want any of us getting hurt again." I admitted.

"Stella I promise I won't hurt you again. Will you please go out with me again?" He asked. I was slightly blown away, my head and heart told me to say yes, but something was pulling me back. What it was I wasn't sure, but I wanted this.

"Yes." I smiled. Henry hugged me so tightly I practically suffocated.

"But." I said quickly. Henry let go of me. His frown disappeared and was replaced with a puppy dog face.

"No buts, just leave it there." He begged quietly.

"I don't want to rush anything. Can we just not tell anyone, keep it between us for now." I asked.

"Sure, I'm not to keen on telling your dad again. We can take this as slow as you want, I've got you back that's all that matters." Henry smiled. This time I hugged him. I couldn't believe that he understood.

"Now, we should probably get back, we can't have people getting suspicious." Henry smirked.

"Lead the way Mr. Monster." I smiled back. I couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for all the views and reviews, they mean so much. Sorry about the delay, but I've had a pretty hectic week. Also, sorry for any mistakes, for some reason spell-check wasn't working. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review:)**

The party was still going at three in the morning. Rossi had offered for people to stay over and take the guest rooms, but I wanted my own bed.

"You're tired, go to sleep." Henry noted, watching me yawn.

"I want my bed." I said sleepily.

"I'll drive you home if you want, I drove over in my car." Henry offered. I was too tired to decline. After saying goodbye to everyone and thanking Rossi, I jumped into Henry's car. The humming of the engine made me drowsy and I felt my eyelids begin to close.

"Thanks for this." I mumbled.

"Anytime Stel, now just go to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get there." Henry chuckled.

"Kay." I mumbled, letting the warm darkness consume me. I dreamt that I was in my bed. Henry was there and he was hugging me as usual. Just being surrounded by his comfort and warmth made me feel secure. It made me feel like I didn't need anything as long as I was with him. I was jolted awake by the sudden stop of the engine. I felt so groggy and confused, that it took a while to register that I was in Henry's car.

"Why do you look like you're about to burst into tears?" Henry asked with a smile.

"I had a nice dream." I moaned, still coming to my senses.

"What was it about?" Henry asked. I felt my cheeks redden slightly.

"None of your business." I smiled.

"So it was about me." Henry chuckled. He was pretty good at profiling.

"No comment." I smirked. I stretched before reaching for the door handle.

"Let me walk you to your door." Henry offered, getting out of his car.

"What a gentleman." I laughed in response. I quickly checked my phone whilst walking to the apartment. I had one new text from dad saying that he was staying at Rossi's. It wasn't much of a surprise seeing as he was still pretty energetic when I left. Henry walked me all the way to the door.

"Want to come in for a bit?" I asked. I still hated being home alone, especially after the Moriarty case.

"I thought you were tired." Henry grinned.

"I had a power nap, when did you get so sassy?" I laughed. Henry burst out laughing. Soon he was laughing so hard that tears started streaming down his cheeks.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Sassy- it's a funny word." He chortled.

"You are an odd one." I sighed, walking into the apartment. I left the door open for him to join me.

"Is it alright if I take off this face paint? I swear to god I've got a rash." Henry asked.

"You know where the bathroom is." I smirked back.

"When did you get so sassy." I heard Henry mumble. I rolled my eyes before heading to my room. I quickly got changed out of my dress and into my pyjamas. I had no idea how I managed to keep it on all night, the corset was a nightmare. After taking off my make-up, I climbed into bed.

"Stel." Henry called out.

"In here." I responded. A very red faced Henry entered my room. I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"It hurts." He moaned, sitting down at the end of my bed.

"Here put this on." I said passing over a pot of sudocrem. Henry applied it to his red skin, making it go a pinky colour.

"How do I look?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Beautiful." I smiled in return.

"Well thank-you. Now if you don't mind, I should really get going." He said, getting ready to stand.

"No." I shouted. Henry looked at me confused. "Please stay." I begged.

"Stella I'm not sure that's a good idea. You said you wanted to take it slow." He said softly.

"Please, I don't want to be alone." I said again.

"Okay." He smiled. I lunged forward and hugged him tightly.

"Your pyjamas are in the third drawer." I smiled. Henry had a bunch of clothes in my room seeing as he was around so much. I had the same at his house. But when we broke up, I couldn't bring myself to chuck them out, they meant to much.

"You kept them?" He stammered.

"Yeah." I replied nervously.

"Same." He said in return. A smile spread straight across my face. Henry went to the bathroom to get changed whilst I lay back in bed. My eyes began to feel heavy again, and I found myself fighting to stay awake. Soon enough Henry came in and lay down next to me.

"Just go to sleep you wolly." Henry said softly.

"Fine." I murmured. I lent forward and kissed him softly.

"Night Stel." He smiled,before wrapping his arms around me into a hug.

"Night Hen." I said barely audible. Just before I completely drifted off, I could of sworn that Henry told me that he loved me.

* * *

I woke up to sunlight coming through my blinds. My hands were still wrapped around a familiar lump. I opened my eyes to see that Henry was still sleeping peacefully.

"Morning." He mumbled.

"Morning." I yawned back.

"What's the time?" He asked, opening his blue eyes. I leant over and picked up both of our phones.

"It's half eleven." I shouted.

"I'm surprised Mum hasn't rung yet." Henry laughed.

"They're probably not up." I said in response. Suddenly Henry's phone went off, and as if by magic, it was JJ. Henry groaned a little and lazily put her on loud speaker.

"Hey Henry." JJ said cheerfully.

"Morning." He yawned back.

"It's hardly morning. Everyone's just got up and Rossi's cooked us all brunch, so we won't be back for about an hour or so." JJ informed us.

"That's fine, take as long as you want." Henry replied. No-one knew that he'd stayed the night, because no-one knew we were back together.

"Reid says tell Stella he'll be back in an hour." JJ said.

"But I'm not with Stella." Henry lied. I had to bury my face in the duvet to stop myself from laughing.

"Don't act stupid Henry. The whole team know you probably stayed the night." JJ responded laughing.

"I didn't." Henry answered pathetically.

"So if I got Garcia to track your cell phone, it would say you're at home." JJ asked sneakily.

"Fine. I stayed the night. But it was only because Stella didn't want to be alone. I was being a good friend who stayed on the couch. That is all we are, friends." Henry replied seriously. He was a pretty good liar, that I felt a tiny bit hurt hearing him say we were only friends.

"You're right. I know, I'm only teasing. I know it's been hard being just friends, I can tell you really love her" JJ replied apologetically. I could see Henry's face turn red again. I had to bite my lips to stop the laughter escaping from inside of me.

"Yeah it has been. Um, anyway Stella's just got up, I should probably go." Henry lied again.

"Well have fun, I'll see you soon." JJ said before hanging up.

"Sorry about that, I hate lying. But I thought we were taking things slow." Henry said very red in the face.

"It's fine Hen. Anyway, I think we can have a little fun with this. See how long it takes the profilers to catch on." I smiled evilly.

"I'm liking your thinking." Henry smiled back. After getting up and having toast and coffee, Henry and I decided to go on a run. It was a nice day and we both wanted to wake up a bit from last night.

"Oi Stella, I'll race you around to the fountain." Henry called out. We'd been running around the local park for half an hour. This mainly consisted of racing each other, seeing as we were both very competitive.

"Oh you're on Blondie." I shouted back, already sprinting towards the fountain. Henry was pretty fast and was soon catching up with me. He zoomed past me and reached the fountain a few seconds before me.

"I believe that makes me the winner." Henry smiled.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts, now give me my kiss." Henry interrupted.

"Fine, but only if you beat me back to the apartment." I said already running.

"It's on." Henry said catching up with me. Yet again Henry beat me. By the time we got back to the apartment I was gasping for air, and was extremely hot and sweaty. I swiftly walked into the kitchen and poured two glasses of water.

"You read my mind." Henry gasped, downing his drink.

"Never again am I racing you." I said still breathless.

"That reminds me, pay up." Henry smirked.

"You really want a sweaty kiss?" I asked him. We were both a hot mess.

"Yes, now pay up." Henry replied.

"Ugh, fine." I groaned. I leant in and kissed Henry on the lips, he pulled me closer deepening it. We would have gone on for longer if it wasn't for the fact that the front door clicked. We practically jumped apart.

"Stel, I'm home." Dad called out. I walked out into the living room, followed by Henry. Dad looked pretty good for staying up all night. Standing next to him was Emily and Morgan.

"Oh hey, what are you all doing here?" I asked.

"We were just dropping by. We're going to see a movie later, do you want to come?" Emily asked.

"Yeah sure." I replied seeing as I had nothing better to do.

"So I take it you guys went for a run?" Morgan smirked.

"It was a nice day." Henry replied.

"Really Blondie, how was the sofa?" Morgan asked cheekily.

"It was good thanks, a little lumpy but I coped." Henry replied smoothly.

"Oh really." Morgan said raising his eyebrows.

"Guys we're not together." I blurted out.

"If you say so." Dad replied.

"Not you to." I face-palmed.

"I'm sorry Stella but I don't think you two ever really broke up." Dad smirked.

"Fine, so what say me and Henry were back together. And what say he did sleep in my bed last night, and we were all home alone with no adult around." I said evily. Henry went pale. Dad looked horrified as well as Emily. And Derek just looked amused.

"You didn't, you wouldn't." Dad stammered.

"Exactly, we didn't because we are not together!" I cried. The reason why I didn't want the team to know was because I was scared. If everyone knew, then there was pressure to keep together for work. I just wanted to take things slow and enjoy being with Henry. I could see colour flood back to Dad, Emily and Henry's cheeks.

"Okay, you're not together. But don't you dare do that to me again Stella Reid, unless you want to be grounded." Dad warned.

"Yeah, yeah." I smirked.

"Could of given me a little heads up Stella." Henry said nervously.

"Yeah that wasn't funny." Emily said shaking her heads.

"I got my point a cross." I replied.

"Blondie, never take this one back, she's trouble." Derek warned.

"Don't I know it already." Henry laughed. I sighed turning around and heading to the bathroom.

"Where you going?" Emily asked.

"To have a shower." I replied.

"Hey, what about me." Henry moaned.

"Care to join me." I joked. Empathsis on the word joked.

"NOOO!" Emily and Dad screamed.


End file.
